ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/The BTFF Triathlon!
Alright boyus and grills, let's get right to the chase. I'm a cat of many colors (which are generally various shades of purple, but whatever), and I like to see all sorts of new and creative things on the wiki. That's why I've decided to create the first ever BTFF Triathlon! "But CaT!" You may object, looking upon me with the usual disdain, "what in blazes is a BTFF Triathlon, and why should we care?!" Well, my cantankerous companions, the BTFF Triathlon is a competition composed of three categories for people to compete in, said categories being Series, Aliens, and Characters. As for why you shoul care, well, I'm assuming a good few of you like video games, right? Well, what would you say if I told you I had Steam copies of Mass Effect 2, Dead Space 2, and Dragon Age: Inquisition up for grabs? That's right, the winners of this contest will receive, no strings attatched, a free copy of one of these games! Interested now? Then let's go over the rules! Rules Series The first category you'll be competing in is called 'Series', and will consist of coming up with and proposing the best series concept you can come up with. Entries will be judged on: *Uniqueness *Writing *Grammar *Interest Factor Each of these qualities can net your entry up to a total of five points. All entries must, of course, obey all the rules of the wiki, but other than that, go wild! This is a contest about creativity, after all! Aliens The second category is called 'Aliens', and consists of coming up with a unique new alien. Entries will be judged on: *Uniqueness *Interest Factor *Appearance As stated above, just obey the rules of the wiki and do whatever. Characters Okay, you should know the drill by now. Come up with the best character you can think of. Entries will be judged on: *Uniqueness *Interest Factor *Appearance *Personality Rules, go wild, yadda yadda yadda. When dis gon happen? Well, sign-ups will last from the time I post this blog to 11:59 AM MST on May 16th, so you have over half a week to sign up for the contest. Now, due to the overall value of the prizes, this thing is only gonna happen if at least ten people sign up, so let's try to include everyone. After sign-ups end, you will have until 11:59 AM MST on the 17th to submit your 'Series' entry, the same time on the 18th to submit your 'Aliens' entry, and the same time on the 19th to submit your 'Characters' entry. The blogs announcing the winners of each category will be posted on the 18th, 19th, and 20th, respectively, with the final blog assigning final points and announcing the overall winners being posted on the 21st. Competitors NOTE: Do not edit this section yourself. Your name will be listed here after you sign up. *Yoponot *Aaronbill3 *Greenwatchandabluebox Final Remarks Alright, so you all know what to do, and you know when to do it by. If you have any further questions, just post them in the comments section below, and I'll get to them ASAP. Just so you know, this is a triathlon, and by entering it, you enter all three competitions by default. You can opt out of a competition you don't want to compete in, but that basically guarantees you won't be one of the finalists. Now, let's get out there and start creating! Category:Blog posts [[]] Category:Contest Blog Posts